Thrust and Moan
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Smut..that's all..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing. But the plot.

**WARNING!:** Man sex, if that offends you leave. You were warned, bitch.

A slim body arched wantonly off of a bed as pleasured moan fell from full lips. Hands clawed at a pale back as the thrusting grew more intense, savage, almost painful in its action. Both were lost in their own world of pleasure and each other, not really caring if any one came in to spot them in the throws of passion. The red head, the top, moved his head to kiss plump screaming lips, as his grip tightened on dark hips. The raven haired boy, the darker of the two made a brief realization that his slender hips would be bruised, but lost that thought quickly as his lover hit his spot with savage precession.

The dark haired boy pulled back to howl his pleasure as his red headed lover pounded into his virginal body. This was his first sexual encounter, though they have been dating for nearly four months. Both wanted to make sure the other was what they wanted. Both were very unsure at first, being each other's first real relationship. The darker boy knew his lover was unstable, knew it would take awhile, knew that he loved the red headed man pounding into him. They weren't letting each other go, both knew this, both fully staking their claims on each other. Virgil let out another scream as Hotstreak raised both his hips slightly to get a better angle.

Hotstreak grunted loudly as his smaller lover's muscle's tightened around his organ, it wasn't an orgasm, just the pleasure growing higher in his deflowering body. The red head moved faster as Virgel's nails dug deep into his already scared back. Both let out screams of pleasure as the burning sensation of ultimate pleasure reached them. The red heads fire abilities sung in his veins, heating his already scorching body to newer temperatures. Virgel let out a pleasured moan as the body atop of him heated up even more, the man meat pounding into him making most of the effect.

His dark body arched again as his body prepared for its first orgasm. A scream ripped through him, as he released, making a mess on their stomachs. Hotstreak's eyes widened as muscles tightened to new heights, his length feeling like it was about to be squeezed off. He shouted, as he released his hot seed into Virgil's unadulterated body. Virgil moaned at the hotness spreading inside of him, his body ripping into a mini orgasm. Hotstreak continued to thrust, riding out their orgasms together. When he stopped, both were panting harshly as they collected their thoughts. When the pyro did pull out of the smaller body, it was with a slick sound and he pulled the body into his arms, both pleasantly sated. No words were spoken between the two, it wasn't needed. Both were just happy, both feeling loved and appreciated. After a few moments, Virgel lifted his head to plant a loving kiss on his mans cheek, content. Soon both drifted off to sleep unaware that someone had heard them....


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon couldn't believe it! Her brother Virgil, her _baby _brother, was being serious about Hotstreak. She had come home early from school, her last, and longest class of the day had been cancelled. As soon as she had walked into the door, she heard it, well them. Loud moans, and screams coming from upstairs, so she followed the sounds to her brother's room, the door was slightly ajar. What she saw made her dark face go slightly pale.

Hotstreak was pounding savagely into her brother, making him scream; and beg. Sharon wanted to stop it but the look on Virgil's face when they finished stopped her. She knew that look well. It was the look of that her mother had given her father, the look she gave Adam. The look of complete and utter love. Then she noticed how gentle Hotstreak was with her brother, how soothing and calm, she realized he felt the same to. Sharon realized she had a lot to think about, a lot she had to reevaluate. Neither Sharon or her father said anything about them missing dinner, just discussed how work, and college went. Robert was always good at accepting things. It was the next day before Sharon even spoke to either of them.

Both came to the table with pleased looks, hands gently enlaced with the others. Sharon spoke first.

"Maybe, I jumped to conclusions about you using my brother," Sharon said looking at Hotstreak with a soft look. The red head looked back at her, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Ever since him and Virgil started dating, she had thrown a small tantrum every time she saw them together.

"Ya think? I ain't gonna do nothin' to hurt Virg', he's to important for that." Hotstreak responded with a sneer. His hand tightened around Virgil's slimmer one. Virgil squeezed back, not saying anything, again not needing to. "I know that now, and I'm sorry for acting like a bitch. I want to extend my blessings, even if they don't mean much." Sharon said evenly, not letting her temper getting the better of her.

"Thanks Sharon, that means a lot," Virgil said with a warm smile, after looking up from his plate. Both Robert and Sharon watched as Hotstreak's breath caught ever so slightly, watched as their gazes lingered on each other and how their hands tightened even more. Both father,and daughter were astounded at how calm, and collected Hotstreak had become in the short months of him dating Virgil, and they were proud of their new son and brother, proud that he was getting better. Although no one was prouder then the redhead's precious little lover.


End file.
